The 74th Hunger Games
The 74th Games were the first Games to be won by 2 victors. These Games were very popular in Panem. However, the Capitol hated this year. Both victors were from District 12 and won at age 16. That year, Seneca Crane was the Head Gamemaker. Pre Games This year, Katniss's sister, Primrose Everdeen would be reaped that year. However, Katniss volunteered for her place to save her. The male tribute that gets reaped is Peeta Mellark. Their mentor that year is Haymitch Abernathy since the last one, Rummage Lorman, died when she met Gale. Haymitch is described as a drunk mentor. However, he gives her and Peeta Mellark good advice that year to survive the Games. She got an 11 this year, while Peeta received an 8. During this time, Caesar is seen interviewing Cato Hadley, Clove Kentwell, Glimmer, Marvel Sanford, Chase Nelson, Finch "Foxface" Crosselly, D10 Male, Thresh Morrowson, Rue Stenberg, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark. During the careers' interviews, they act very vicious, funny, and smart. When they interview the boy from District 3, Katniss says that nothing exciting happened when they interviewed him. When they interviewed Foxface, she acted very smart. When he interviewed the D10 Male, it is said that he was very quiet and shy. When interviewing Thresh, he was the same, except that when he was being shy, he was letting the audience know that he was silent but deadly. When Caesar interviewed Rue, she acted very innocent. When interviewing Katniss, he loved this interview, since he was very happy to talk to a tribute from a lower District get such a high score. She showed off her dress that turned on fire. When interviewing Peeta, he acted funny and admitted to liking Katniss, making her get angry at him. Later that night, (the night before the Games) they talked, with Peeta saying that he wanted to die as himself, and he wanted to let the Capitol know that he wasn't just a part of their Games. The 74th Hunger Games Before going into the Games, Katniss's main stylist, Cinna Tormitz, wished her the best of luck, saying that if he could, he would bet on her. During the bloodbath, she and the District 9 boy were fighting over a backpack, until Clove killed him with a throwing knife going into his back, getting blood all over Katniss. Clove threw another knife, now targeted at her, but she used the backpack as a shield, now having a knife. Later that night, she would later almost be caught by the careers, but she remained quiet and hidden. The Gamemakers would later make her closer to the other tributes, since she was the farthest tribute away from anybody. They achieved this by starting a forest fire, with her getting some injuries. However, she received a sponsor that would later cure her anyways. She ran into the careers, but she climbed up a tree to avoid her. They couldn't reach her, so they set up a camp there, so if she would leave, they would know about it. However, Rue would later notify her that there was a tracker jacker nest near her, so she cut it down with the knife she got from Clove. However, she would get stung a couple of times by the tracker jackers during the process. The plan worked, killing Glimmer Belcourt and Marina Macken. She tried to escape, with the tracker-jackers distracting the careers, but she started hallucinating too. Peeta tried to get her out of trouble, but Cato was chasing him. However, she lost them, with her passing out from the injuries. She would later be nursed into health by Rue later. They would later be allies, with them blowing up the careers supplies, resulting in the District 3 Male's death by Cato. Later, Marvel would kill Rue with the throw of a spear, and Katniss shot him in the neck with her bow that she stole from the corpse of Glimmer, making him suffocate in his own blood. Katniss grieved greatly over Rue's death. Later, she stumbled over Peeta, since he camouflaged. He later explained how Cato cut his leg severely, leaving him for dead. She would try the best of her ability to helming Peeta, using the medicine she got from the sponsor. She also pretended to be in love with him at this time. During the feast, she went alone (even though Peeta didn't want her to) and stumbled into Clove. She almost killed her, until Thresh smashed Clove's head into the cornucopia until she was eventually dead. This angered Cato, so he later killed Thresh himself. After that, on the final day of the Games, the last three would be chased by wolf mutts. Katniss later found out that Cato had an armor chest piece that would deflect the arrows that she would shoot at him. She later fought Cato on top of the cornucopia. Eventually, she spared Cato when he fell off of the cornucopia after she shot an arrow at his hand. When it was just her and Peeta left, she threatened the Gamemakers that if they didn't let the both of them win, they would commit suicide. This worked, and there were two victors that year. This made Haymitch very weary, as he knew what happens when you do risky things like that. She later returned to District 12 happy. Final 5: Tributes placing 6th - 13th Bloodbath ranking (14th - 24th) Trivia * In the 73rd and 74th Hunger Games, the first tributes to die were both males from District 8 and District 9.